(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for holding a substrate.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In WO 01/19517 of the same applicant an analytical test device is described made as a laminated array-membrane having upper and lower layers of plastic material and an intermediate strip of aluminium oxide. A plurality of areas of the strip of aluminium oxide are exposed by providing circular openings in the upper and lower layers. A drop of sample fluid is disposed in each of the areas and the sample fluid is transported through the capillary channels of the strip of aluminium oxide to perform an assay of the sample fluid by means of binding substances present in the capillary channels of the aluminium oxide strip.